A Fabina Fan Fic 3
by FanFicFangirl172
Summary: Hey guys! FabinaForever here! Here's the the 3rd instalment of 'A Fabina Fan Fic! I'm so happy people have been enjoying it! In this story, Nina and Fabian's relationship takes a turn for the worst. If you haven't already, please read A Fabina Fan Fic 1 and 2 because this one will make more sense if you have. Please feel free to review and I hope you enjoy my story.
1. Chapter 1

A Fabina Fan Fic 3

Hey guys! FabinaForever here! Here's the first chapter of the 3rd instalment of 'A Fabina Fan Fic! I'm so happy people have been enjoying it! If you haven't already, please read A Fabina Fan Fic 1 and 2 because this one will make more sense if you have. Please feel free to review and I hope you enjoy my story!

_Previously in A Fabina Fan Fic 2_

"_Are you guys back on?" Amber excitedly asked. Who knew she was listening to the whole conversation._

"_Erm, I'll have to ask Nina. Nina, will you be my girlfriend again?" Fabian asked me._

"_Of course I will." I kissed him quickly again._

"_Yay! Fabina!" Amber exclaimed. Then suddenly, the whole house, minus Joy came in and we had a massive group hug. _

"_I love you Nina, forever and always." Fabian whispered in my ear. My life was now complete._

Chapter 1

Nina and Fabian's relationship had been going really well. They'd been going on lots of dates and so far, Joy hadn't been causing problems. Today, they were having a picnic.

"You have the last one. I know how much you love my brownies!" Nina said to Fabian.

"Ok, only because I love you." Fabian replied. He then kissed Nina on the cheek.

"We should probably be getting back soon. It's getting late." Nina suggested.

"Ok then." Fabian replied.

They piled all the picnic items back into the basket and headed back to Anubis house holding hands. When they got back, they saw Joy standing there. She looked very sad. When she saw Nina, she gave her a hug.

"Nina, I have some bad news." Joy said, sadly.

Cliffhanger! I know this is the shortest chapter in Fanfiction history probably but I wanted to have a cliffhanger! The rest of the story should be coming ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA (I forgot it in the last chapter, oops!)

_Previously_

"_Nina, I have some bad news." Joy said sadly._

Nina's POV

"Whilst you were out, there was a call from a hospital in America. Your gran had a heart attack and she's in the hospital now. They said she's unconscious but she is alive." Joy continued.

When I heard that news, I didn't speak for about 30 seconds and then cried into Fabian's chest. If my gran dies, I'll have no family left. She's the only real family I've got left.

"I'm going to have to leave Anubis house and look after my gran. I'm so sorry Fabian." I said sadly.

"It's ok Nina. Family comes first." Fabian replied. He looked like he was about to cry too. We both went up to my room and Fabian helped me with my packing. I was crying for most of the evening.

"My flight's booked for tomorrow. Don't you dare forget me Fabian!" I said to him. He then gave me a massive hug and kissed my forehead.

"Some things I could never forget. I love you Nina." Fabian replied.

"I love you too." I replied.

*The Next day*

Nina's POV

"Nina dear, your taxi's here." Trudy said.

This was it. I said goodbye to everyone, even Joy. Everyone looked very sad. Saying goodbye to Fabian and Amber was the hardest. They were the two people I'd become closest to during my time in England. When I said goodbye to Amber, she was crying loads. I gave her a massive hug.

"Don't forget me Nina." Amber said.

"I'll never forget you. You'll always be my BBF (Best British friend)" Nina replied.

"You'll always be my BAF (best American friend)" Amber replied.

This next goodbye was always going to be the hardest.

"Bye Fabian. I love you." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too. Forever and always." Fabian replied, also with tears in his eyes. He then picked me up and kissed me passionately. He took my suitcase and we walked out to the taxi holding hands. Before I got in, I gave him another hug and I cried again into his chest. Fabian's the only guy I've ever fallen in love with. I really wish I didn't have to leave.

As the taxi left, Fabian ran with it for as long as he could. I'm really going to miss him.

Fabian's POV

I'm so sad Nina's had to leave. But at least it's for a good cause. I don't think I'll ever get over Nina. I truly love her. I hope she'll come back. I didn't go to school today. I was too sad. I just lay in my bed, crying, thinking, remembering all the good times me and Nina had. I looked at all the pictures I had of us together. I remember the first day we met. I never thought I'd bump into the love of my life at school.

After a few hours of moping, I went up to the girls' rooms to see how Amber was feeling. Before I got to Amber's room, I heard Patricia and Joy talking. I couldn't hear everything they were saying but I heard "I can't believe she fell for it", "Fabian will be mine" and "Operation Jabian". I can't believe Joy would do something like that. I need to speak to her about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

_Previously in Chapter 2_

_After a few hours of moping, I went up to the girls' rooms to see how Amber was feeling. Before I got to Amber's room, I heard Patricia and Joy talking. I couldn't hear everything they were saying but I heard "I can't believe she fell for it", "Fabian will be mine" and "Operation Jabian". I can't believe Joy would do something like that. I need to speak to her about it. _

Fabian's POV: I waited for Joy to come out of her room. She then walked downstairs. I subtly followed her into the living room.

"Hey Joy." I said to her.

"Hey Fabes. What's up?" she replied.

"Erm, nothing much, I'm just still really sad about Nina. What did the doctors say again was wrong with her gran?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Erm, they said she'd broken her leg." Joy quickly replied.

"I thought she'd had a heart attack!" I sternly replied.

"I'm not 100% sure. The phone line connection wasn't very good." Joy replied.

"You liar. The hospital never called, did they?" I shouted.  
"Umm…" Joy feebly replied.

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low. Nina's gran is the only family she's got left. I can't believe you did all this just to get rid of her and get with me. Well, hear this Joy. I love Nina and I never loved you." I angrily shouted.

Joy just ran upstairs.

"What was all that about?" Amber asked.

"Joy made up the whole thing about Nina's gran being ill." I answered.

"That creep!" Amber exclaimed.

"I need to speak to Nina. She needs to know the truth!" I exclaimed.

"She's probably on the plane now. If she's not, it's probably 3 in the morning in America." Amber replied.

I ran to my room and just sat there. I was so angry and frustrated. If Joy hadn't made up that sick lie, Nina would still be here. I can't deal with being away from her. We need to be together.

Nina's POV: Finally, I've arrived. I'm in the worst situation ever. My gran could die and I'm not with my boyfriend. I texted Fabian to say I've arrived: _I've arrived in America. I'm missing you so much already. I love you. Love Nina xxxxxxxx_

I caught a taxi to the hospital. Once I'd arrived, I went to reception to ask where my gran was.

"Um, excuse me, which room is Evelyn Meridian Martin in?" I asked.

"Sorry sweetie there's no one of that name in this hospital, sorry." The receptionist replied.

This is very strange. Why isn't my gran here? She's unconscious. She had a heart attack. I got another taxi to my gran's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Nina, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" my gran asked. She gave me a hug. She seemed very well.

"One of the people at my school said that you had a heart attack!" I replied. I was very confused at this point.

"No, I'm fine. I'm very well." She replied. I rang Fabian.

Fabian: Hello?

Nina: Fabian, it's Nina.

Fabian: Nina, I've missed you so much! Are you ok?

Nina: Sort of. I went to the hospital and they said my gran wasn't there. I'm at my gran's house now and she's fine.

Fabian: I know why.

Nina: What is it?

Fabian: Joy lied about the whole thing to get rid of you.

Nina: Are you serious? I can't believe she'd do that.

Fabian: Can you come back?

Nina: I'm not sure. The plane ride here was really expensive. I'll have to speak with my gran.

Fabian: I love you Nina, forever and always.

Nina: I love you too. I miss you.

Fabian: I miss you too. Bye.

Nina: Bye.

"Gran, can you afford to send me back home? It's just before I came back, I was in a relationship with Fabian. I can't deal being apart from him." I politely asked my gran.

"Nina, I'm sorry, I can't afford it." My gran replied.

I started to cry. I ran to my room. I can't believe Joy has caused all this. I can't be apart from Fabian. I love him too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hi Guys! I'm so sorry it's been what feels like forever since the last update. I was having doubts about how the story should go and I've had limited amounts of free time as school's started again. Last night, the idea came to me so here it is. I hope you enjoy this instalment =) P.S: One of the topics in this story is a tad random for this time of year but I thought it would be quite a nice touch.

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

_Previously in Chapter 3_

_"Gran, can you afford to send me back home? It's just before I came back, I was in a relationship with Fabian. I can't deal being apart from him." I politely asked my gran._

_"Nina, I'm sorry, I can't afford it." My gran replied._

_I started to cry. I ran to my room. I can't believe Joy has caused all this. I can't be apart from Fabian. I love him too much._

Fabian's POV: This is terrible. I'm still really sad that Nina's gone, and to think, if Joy wasn't so evil, she'd still be here. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. It was Nina. (A/N: Fabian: Bold Nina: Normal)

**Nina?**

(crying) My gran can't afford it. I guess I'm stuck here. I love you Fabian.

**I love you too, forever and always. Bye.**

(Continues to cry) Bye.

*End of call*

I can't believe this. I can't deal with this. It's just not fair. I need to see Nina's beautiful face again. I love her with all my heart. I called my dad. (Fabian: Bold Fabian's Dad: Normal)

Hello?

**Hi dad, it's me, Fabian.**

Shouldn't you be studying?

**No, I need to ask you the biggest favour in the world.**

What is it?

**I need plane tickets to America. You see, I was dating an American girl, Nina, but she got tricked into going back home and she can't afford to come back to Anubis.**

I don't know son…

**Please dad? I love her. It can be my Christmas and birthday presents until I graduate at uni. She's worth it.**

Well, if she means _that much _to you… Ok. You pay for the tickets and I'll pay you back the money.

**Thank you so much dad. Goodbye.**

Bye Fabian.

*End of call*

This is great! Now I can finally see Nina. Christmas is around the corner. I might not be getting many presents this year, but I'll make sure Nina gets one.

Well that's the end of chapter 4. I was really stuck on how to continue the story so apologies if you think it's lame.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi guys! I'm going to try and finish this story today. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the song in this chapter.

_Previously in chapter 4_

**Please dad? I love her. It can be my Christmas and birthday presents until I graduate at uni. She's worth it.**

Well, if she means _that much _to you… Ok. You pay for the tickets and I'll pay you back the money.

**Thank you so much dad. Goodbye.**

Bye Fabian.

*End of call*

This is great! Now I can finally see Nina. Christmas is around the corner. I might not be getting many presents this year, but I'll make sure Nina gets one.

Nina's POV: It's been quite a few weeks since I was tricked into leaving Anubis house and I'm still really sad. It's nearly Christmas, I should be happy! I was going to spend Christmas with Fabian's family but now I can't. This sucks. I was so excited. And it's all Joy's fault. If I could just see Fabian one more time, it would make my Christmas the best Christmas ever.

Fabian's POV: I'm so excited to see Nina. It feels like forever since I've seen her but it's only actually been a few weeks. I fell asleep on the plane, thinking about Nina. I love her so much and I'm elated that I get to see her again. Nina's gran gave me her address. She knew I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise for Nina, the best Christmas present she'll ever get.

Nina's POV: Another day gone by, nothing's got any better. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell.

"Who's that?" I asked my Gran.

"Why don't you go answer it and see sweetie." My gran replied.

I went to answer the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Fabian.

"Fabian?!" I exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas Nina." He replied. He then kissed me and then started to sing.

If you had a choice  
Then what would you chose to do  
I could live without money  
I could live without the fame  
And if everyday was sunny  
I could live without the rain  
And if I ever went up to heaven  
I would fall right back down  
That life wouldn't be worth living  
Because you're the one I couldn't live without

If I couldn't blink  
Would I still be able to see you  
I couldn't imagine  
Without arms could I reach  
No way could I ever hold you

I need these things  
Like I need you  
If you had a choice  
What would you chose  
I could live without money  
I could live without the fame  
And if everyday was sunny  
I could live without the rain  
And if I ever went up to heaven  
I would fall right back down  
That life wouldn't be worth living  
Because you're the one I couldn't live without

If I couldn't dream  
Would I believe that there could be a you and me  
And if I couldn't sing  
Would you be able to hear my melody  
And know that something's wrong  
And I'm afraid that you're moving on  
How can I fly when you're my wings

I need these things  
Like I need you  
If you had a choice  
What would you chose  
I could live without money  
I could live without the fame  
And if everyday was sunny  
I could live without the rain  
And if I ever went up to heaven  
I would fall right back down  
That life wouldn't be worth living  
Because you're the one I couldn't live without

You can take it all from me  
And it wouldn't mean anything  
Turn the whole world against me  
As long as you don't leave  
Its getting hard for me to sleep  
Even harder for me to breathe  
I'm used to life with you  
Tell me what I need to do

I could live without money  
I could live without the fame  
And if everyday was sunny  
I could live without the rain  
And if I ever went up to heaven  
I would fall right back down  
That life wouldn't be worth living  
Because you're the one I couldn't live without

I could live without money  
I could live without the fame  
And if everyday was sunny  
I could live without the rain  
And if I ever went up to heaven  
I would fall right back down  
That life wouldn't be worth living  
Because you're the one I couldn't live without

"I love you Fabian, forever and always." I said, with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Nina. I was heartbroken when you had to leave and I never got to ask you a very important question." He replied. He then got on one knee.

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?" he continued.

I just kissed him. He then picked me up and span me around.

"Is that a yes then?" Fabian asked me.

I nodded and gave him the biggest smile ever. This was the happiest moment of my life.

Mrs Nina Rutter. My Christmas is now complete.

Well, that's the end of the 'A Fabina FanFic' series. I hope you've enjoyed it. The christmas reference is a bit stupid now because originally, I was going to put 'We Shall Overcome' in the story but I couldn't copy the lyrics straight in. So if you'd like, you can imagine that song instead of Chris Brown's 'Without You'. I'm in love with that song. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please feel free to review. There may be some more stories coming soon courtesy of me, FabinaForever14! Sibuna =)


End file.
